


Anything Could Happen

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Loss of Virginity, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Loki is cute.I had 'Crave You' by Flight Facilities playing while writing Loki seeing Ashley appear and it felt right so listen to it.Also, I had links inserted for the date look but unfortunately they don’t work.





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda decided to have a party to celebrate her brother Steve coming back home from the Army. Some old classmates from both her and Steve’s class were in attendance as well as Thor. The sun was beaming, drinks were flowing, music was blaring. It was always fun to mingle amongst the older kids. Amanda was a grade ahead of me but always made me feel welcome and included in whatever was going on in her circle. It was one of the reasons we got along so well. 

While Steve flirted with some of the girls who more than likely didn’t know him before he joined the Army and built up some impressive muscle, Manda and I chatted animatedly with Thor. The blonde was the same age as Steve, three years ahead of me and looked like he had no business being here but he was enjoying himself all the same. Despite his size, he was overwhelmingly sweet and hilarious. He always reminded me of a giant puppy. 

The rumble of an obnoxiously loud motorcycle approaching the beach made some of us turn in unison to see the ass hat making too much noise. 

“Who the hell is that?” I asked.

“That would be my brother. Fashionably late as usual.” Thor shook his head. 

We watched the mysterious newcomer dismount from his bike and start striding towards the party as if it was his. Even from a distance, he seemed cocky and had an air of arrogance about him that automatically made me lean towards the dislike side of the scale. Despite the heat, he was dressed head to toe in black; His boots were being coated in sand, his ripped jeans fitting snugly over his narrow lower half while a v neck tee shirt dipped down his chest. Black sunglasses covered his face and so did his raven curls that fell past his shoulders, messy but almost elegant. As he got closer to us, a smile spread across his face and he removed his glasses to tuck them in his shirt. 

“Did I miss anything?” he asked as he stopped next to Thor. 

“Only half the party,” Manda shrugged. Her face was comically straight. 

“I’m sorry, Mom.” 

He nudged her until she smiled and hugged him. “You’re such an ass.” 

“I try.” When his green eyes darted in my direction, they seemed to widen just a fraction. His eyebrows quirked in an odd way. “New friend?” 

Manda parted from Thor’s brother and half hugged me to her side. “Not new but she’s a keeper. Ashley, this is Loki. Loki, Ashley.” 

Loki gave me a sort of arrogant smirk as he held his hand out for a shake. “Good to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” I said halfheartedly. 

Though I didn’t want to admit it to myself, he was attractive. Had it not been for the ridiculous septum piercing in his nose or the two studs jutting from his eyebrow, I would have thought he was more attractive. 

I shook his hand and noted how his eyes lingered longer than necessary on me. 

“How did you meet this pain in the ass?” Loki motioned at Manda who swatted his arm. 

“She was in my theater class when I was a junior and she was a senior. We were monologue partners and a friendship just sort of grew from there.” 

“That’s right. The little sister I always wanted.” Manda squeezed me in a hug. 

Loki nodded. “Sorry about the company you have to keep with this one. And this one for that matter,” he pointed at Thor. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Thor asked, offense in his tone. 

“After all these years, you really want to ask that question?” 

Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother and quietly mocked him. Loki smirked. 

His sense of humor wasn’t bad. 

 

As the afternoon went on, people were getting drunker and dumber which entertained me greatly. Loki was the only one not drinking aside from myself. While Manda had wandered off and Thor had gone home, I sat by myself letting the tide wash over my bare feet and legs. 

“Mind if I sit?” A voice asked from behind me. 

I turned and saw Loki standing there with his hands in his pockets. 

Shrugging I said, “Have at it.” 

Instead of sitting a few feet away like I thought he would, he sat right next to me. Mere inches away. Choosing to ignore it, I resumed staring out at the horizon. 

After a few silent moments, Loki turned to me. 

“You seem very quiet.” 

I gave an awkward shrug but kept my eyes forward. “I don’t talk to a lot of people.” 

“Can’t make new friends if you don’t talk.” 

“I’m fine with that. I don’t need a lot of friends.” 

“Understandable. Some of us prefer a small inner circle.” 

I could feel his eyes on me and I felt like I was under a spotlight. I shifted in the sand. 

“You know pictures last longer, right?” 

Loki chuckled. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to come across as a creep. Hopefully you don’t mind my being forward but I just think you’re cute is all.” 

I turned to look at him and was met with the warmest and most sultry of gazes. It took me aback for a moment but only a moment. I scoffed.

“I hardly know you and already you’re flirting with me?” 

“Who said I was flirting? Just voicing my thoughts to a seemingly nice girl. No harm, right?” 

“No harm...I guess. And I appreciate the unsolicited compliment.” I gave him a side eye but grinned. 

He knew he was cute and it both annoyed me and made me want to return his compliment but I bit my tongue. I refused to give him any satisfaction. Guys like him always had a game.

 

Before I knew it, the bastard had charmed me into a conversation. As the sun got lower and tide pushed us further back, we talked about our likes and dislikes. Loki liked reading Shakespeare, poetry and psychology books, working on almost any sort of motor vehicle, and riding his bike. I shared my love of music, my hopeless dedication to fan girling over my favorite Netflix shows and drawing which I hadn’t done in far too long. We talked about our families; His mother was twice divorced, one of which was from Thor’s father who wasn’t exactly marriage or father material to begin with and his own father who unfortunately died when he was only a baby. I talked about wanting to travel the world and Loki mentioned how he had lived in about two different countries and various states all before he turned 10. According to him, France was beautiful but Germany had better food. 

The next thing I knew, the party had all but wrapped up. There were a few stragglers left on the beach, probably too drunk to head home. Steve and Manda were cleaning up what they could before calling us over. 

“Ready to go, kid?” Manda asked. 

I honestly wasn’t. I wanted to stay and talk to Loki some more. He was so fascinating and funny and full of life. It felt like we could keep a conversation going for days. But I guess the fun had to end some time. 

“Sure.” 

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Steve said. He hugged me and shook Loki’s hand. 

“Of course. Glad you’re back home.” 

“Feels good to be back.” 

As Steve went to load the rest of the supplies into his truck and Manda started up her Jeep, Loki and I said our goodbyes. 

“It was nice to get to know you, Ashley. I trust we’ll see each other again.” 

I don’t know why that made me feel giddy but it did. 

“Looking forward to it. Good night.” 

“Good night, darling.” 

_ Darling. _

I tried hard to fight the shy smile creeping across my face as I got into the Jeep. 

 

Some time after Manda had dropped me off at home, I had showered and settled into bed to watch That 70s Show. The chiming of my phone startled me out of my dazed, half asleep state. When I checked the screen, I gasped. 

_**‘Hope you don’t mind that I asked Amanda for your number. It’s Loki.’** _

For the next three or four hours we texted back and forth nonstop, picking right back up from where we left off. We went on about our lives, our goals, funny and embarrassing moments. I was eventually fighting sleep so I could keep talking to him. It was only at his urging that I finally let our conversation end. 

_**‘Sweet dreams.’** _

__After a minute, he texted back:

_**‘Gaze up at the stars knowing that I see the same sky and wish the same sweet dreams.- Elizabeth Barrett Browning’** _

I smiled at my phone and finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is cute.  
> I had 'Crave You' by Flight Facilities playing while writing Loki seeing Ashley appear and it felt right so listen to it.  
> Also, I had links inserted for the date look but unfortunately they don’t work.

The next two weeks were a  montage of texts and phone calls, movie outings and milkshakes, and getting to know Thor better as well as his wife Jane. Loki seemingly always wanted to be around me and honestly, I wanted to be around him too. 

We were hanging out with Amanda at her house playing a pretty intense game of Uno with yours truly close to losing to one too many wild cards. I called a timeout for a bathroom break and hurried off. The sore loser in me wasn't ready to see the game end just yet. As I was walking back to the kitchen, I could hear Loki speaking to Amanda. 

"Since you've known her the longest, I wanted to ask how you would feel if I asked her out?" 

My heart instantly froze as I paused in the middle of the hallway. 

"You're serious?" 

"I am." 

I could hear Amanda sigh before she spoke. "Okay, I know we've been friends since middle school and you know I trust you more than most but I'm going to ask...you're not trying to go out with her as a rebound are you?" 

"Manda, you know me better than that. Of course not. I'm totally over that." 

It was too quiet for far too long and the tension was killing me. I was practically jumping waiting for someone to talk again. Finally, Manda did. 

"I love that girl like a sister. If she comes to me at any point in time and says you said or did anything to hurt her, I will have no problem beating your narrow ass into the ground. Got me?" 

"Scouts honor. I will be on my best behavior with her." 

"Then...okay. Ask her out." 

"Really?" I could hear the happiness in Loki's voice. 

"Yeah. Just remember what I said. Be good to her. She's a sweet kid." 

"I know. And trust me, I'll treat her like a princess." 

My heart had started back up again and was working overtime as I smiled. 

* * *

 

I had hoped Loki couldn't tell how much I was sweating and trembling with anxious energy. It had started before we left Manda's house and it kept going until we arrived at my house. 

"Thanks again for the ride," I said as I took off my helmet and handed it to Loki. 

I turned to walk away hoping he wouldn't stop me. 

"Ashley?"

 _Here it comes._  

I turned back around. "Yeah?" 

Loki shut his bike down so we could hear better. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go out some time. On an actual date." 

I tried to take a steadying breath but there was not enough oxygen in the air then. 

"Um...sure. When?" 

_What the hell am I doing?_

"How about next weekend?" 

"That works for me." 

The look of relief and the smile on his face melted me. 

"I'll see you then. I'll text you and let you know where we're going. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

I stood and watched Loki start his bike back up and drive off. I hoped he was smiling as big as I was as he took off. 

* * *

 

By the time the following weekend came, I was at Amanda's house getting ready. I had to keep reapplying deodorant because I could not for the life of me stop sweating and I refused to get pit stains on my nice blouse. I debated between multiple outfits the entire week. Did I want to look sexy? Cute? Casual? Did I want to go for a punk look? A tomboy look? A boho chic look? 

I was going out of my mind before Manda shook some sense into me, literally and figuratively. She helped me raid my closet until we landed on the perfect look; I paired a flowy, off the shoulder blouse with my cutest high waisted skinny jeans and ankle high boots. It took almost an hour to straighten my thick hair into submission and even when that was done, I decided to pull it all back in a simple sleek ponytail. My best hoop earrings completed everything. Even I had to admit I looked pretty damn good. 

"You look so fucking hot!" Manda jumped and clapped like an over excited child. 

"It's not too much?"

"It is perfect!"

Despite my low self esteem screaming at me to change, I took my best friend's words to heart. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket. 

_**'I'm outside.'** _

"Fuck, he's here." 

"Calm down. I'll go let him in. Just breathe, sweetie. It'll be fine."

I sat on the tub and let out a long sigh/groan between my legs before I took a giant breath and held it for ten seconds. I let it flow out for another ten and let my heart steady itself. 

"It's just a date. You know him. You're comfortable with him. Chill out." 

After a minute, I had talked myself down enough to push myself off the tub and make my way to the living room. When Loki looked up, he stopped talking to Manda mid sentence as I entered the room. 

"Hey." It came out in a hypnotized tone. If I needed more confirmation that I looked good, Loki gave it without even saying those exact words. 

"Hi." 

Manda looked between us both with the biggest grin on her face. 

"Ready?" Loki asked. He was still eyeing me like I was a new person. 

"When you are." 

I grabbed my purse and hugged Manda goodbye. Loki led me outside. He looked super comfortable and cute in a black flannel shirt and snug jeans. His hair was in a messy bun. 

"You look amazing by the way." 

I smiled and fidgeted with my shirt. "Thanks." 

I was surprised to see a car instead of a bike waiting for us in the driveway. 

"You own a car?" 

Loki laughed. "Yes, I own a car. I love my bike but sometimes a car is a little more convenient." 

He hit the unlock button and the car chirped before he opened the passenger door for me. It was decided earlier in the week that Loki wouldn't disclose the location of our date. All he said was I would enjoy myself and we could both let out our inner children. 

* * *

 

To my surprise, we arrived at the state fair. 

"How does a cheesy carnival date sound?" Loki asked as we walked to the front gates. 

"Fun. You don't strike me as the cheesy type though." 

"Get to know me a little more." He winked. 

Our first stop was at the nearest vendor for food. We shared a bucket of extra greasy and super delicious french fries before we headed for the games. Loki attempted to win me a stuffed animal shooting hoops and embarrassed himself in the process. I however won him the only thing he would accept which was a tee shirt after throwing darts. We eventually made our way to the petting zoo. I fed a baby goat while Loki nearly lost his mind over a pony named Jingles. I'm sure if he was allowed to spend the night in that tent, he would have. Some time later, we finally got to the rides. A roller coaster called The Mouse Trap was first followed by the carousel. The ferris wheel was next. My anxiety started to creep back up on me again as I squished myself into the small seat next to Loki. The proximity of our bodies had nothing to do with my nerves, but rather my irrational fear of being on a ferris wheel in general. It was an excuse for Loki to put his arm around me luckily. Not that he really needed one in the first place. To end our night before the fair closed for the night, we rode the sky lift. The entire track took you once around the fairgrounds in ski lift type seats. 

"I hope this wasn't too ridiculous," said Loki. "I had fun."

"So did I. And you were right, my inner kid is quite happy." 

"Well I'm glad to hear that." 

I looked down over the hundreds of people walking around and then off into the night sky. It was so nice out. My attention was stolen as a whistle sounded from next to me. I turned to see Loki holding his phone to take a picture of me. 

"Oh good God no." I hid my face behind my hands. 

"Come on. Please?" Loki begged. 

"I don't like pictures." 

"Neither do I. What if I take a selfie of us both? Is that acceptable enough?" 

"Fine," I said after a moment. 

I leaned closer to Loki as he stretched his arm out in front of us. With our faces centered in the middle of his screen, he clicked the button to capture our moment in time. 

* * *

 

The ride back home was full of laughing and jokes. I had all but forgotten this was a date. It felt like any other time before when Loki and I hung out. When he pulled up in front of my house, I thanked him for a good time. Before I got out of the car, he stopped me. 

"So you can probably tell by now that I like you. Quite a bit actually. And, if it's okay with you, I'd really like to see this go somewhere." 

There went my damn heartbeat again. Somehow I was still able to speak though. 

"Me too." 

That was the second time I saw his face show relief since he asked me out and it made me happy to see he was apparently nervous to some extent around me like I was around him. The arrogance he first exuded when I met him on the beach was gone. 

"I'm glad. I'll call you later. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

My bravery took over and I leaned over to kiss his cheek before exiting the car. I didn't look back to see his face for fear he would see the gigantic smile almost breaking my face in half. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.

It wasn’t until around the sixth date that I knew at some point we would be calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend soon. We had gone to a local theater called Shadowbox to see a play. Loki remembered my small interest in acting and decided to get tickets to a show. It was perfect. But what happened afterwards was both invigorating and embarrassing. While Loki drove me home, we listened to music and just enjoyed one another’s company. The beginning notes of Say Anything’s _‘Alive With the Glory of Love’_ started playing and I found myself turning the volume dial up and singing out loud. I didn’t care how stupid I looked or how bad my voice was. Loki smiled so big and watched me with such admiration that I hadn’t realized what exactly I did until the song ended.

“That was amazing,” Loki laughed and took my hand, planting a kiss on the back.

I buried my head in my lap. “I’m so ashamed.”

“Don’t be. You’re adorable. And I’m going to expect car ride serenades from now on.” 

 

When we got to my house, Loki was eerily quiet.

“You okay?” I asked.

“I’m fine. I was just thinking... can I kiss you?”

He looked sincere and I could see in his eyes how genuinely nervous he was.

_Loki? Nervous?_

I smiled. “Yes. Please.”

His eyes became hooded as he leaned towards me and I closed my eyes as our lips met. It was tentative at first, like we were both testing the waters. After a moment, I found myself sinking into it more and more. Loki pushed further, his hand resting against my cheek as his lips molded to mine. When he pulled away, I felt tingly all over. Looking into Loki's eyes, they seemed hooded and darker. 

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked. 

"Since third grade. Caleb Rose, out by the jungle gym." 

"Was he better than me?" 

"Loads." 

"I need more practice then." His voice was thick and more husky than normal. 

I felt a stir in my lower belly as I found myself leaning back in for another kiss. Loki obliged, leaning back in as well. There was more confidence this time around. When we pulled away again, I squealed when Loki nipped my bottom lip between his teeth. If I wasn't wet before, I certainly was then. 

 

I was floating after every evening we spent together and I felt like the same heart eyed, stupid girls at my school whenever their boyfriends were being over the top lovey dovey with them. Loki seemed to love spoiling me and I'd be lying if I said I hated it. He was annoyingly sweet and the urge to jump his bones was growing more and more since our kiss. Even our text messages were starting to drift from flirtatious to being filled with sexual overtones. I was into it but a part of me was nervous about what his reaction would be to me being a virgin, yet another trait I failed to share with other people my age. I would soon have my answer when I agreed to spend the night at Loki's house. When I arrived, he had taken care to order a pizza and have some snacks on standby as we got comfortable cuddling together in his bed watching Netflix.  I loved being cuddled up next to him, breathing in his scent and feeling his chest rise and fall. After a while, Netflix got boring and we decided to play 20 Questions. They started off innocent enough. Dream vacation? Favorite song? Favorite book? Eventually, Loki was brave enough to take a turn with the questions. 

"First sexual experience?" 

I couldn't help but chuckle as I answered. "I actually haven't had sex yet." 

"Really?" There was the surprise I dreaded hearing. I braced for the judgement and dismissal next.  

"Go ahead and make fun of me." 

"Why would I make fun of you? There's nothing wrong with not having sex. It's rare to meet someone who isn't a virgin nowadays. I admire it actually." 

It wasn't what I was expecting but it was better than a negative reaction. "It seems that when people our age are still virgins, it's almost frowned upon. You're looked at like a leper." 

"Some people like to wait. Is that what you're doing?" 

"Kind of. I mean, if I was with the right person and I felt comfortable then yes, I would consider sleeping with them. Also, even though I'm on birth control I'm paranoid of getting pregnant while I'm still in high school." 

Loki laughed. "Very valid reasons." 

"What about your first experience?" 

"I was 14." 

"Christ, 14?! You were still a baby! Who was the girl?" 

"Chloe Manning. We were hanging out at her house doing homework and we started making out. The next thing I know, I was doing the jack rabbit and she was deflowered." 

I snorted and Loki shook his head in embarrassment. 

"How about your most kinky experience?" Since the initial nervousness had passed, I was suddenly anticipating talking about this stuff more. 

"I think one of the most kinky and embarrassing moments was when I hooked up with this girl I met online. She took me back to her place and she had set up a sex swing in her room. We were getting into things and all was going okay on the swing until it came out of the ceiling and we both fell. My dick was bent and misshaped for a good week or so." 

I couldn't help the laugh that left me then. I was holding my side as I buried my face in Loki's shirt. "You poor thing!" 

"Yes, it was truly a sad time." 

I don't know why I never thought of Loki as having embarrassing moments in his life, especially sexually. He seemed so perfect but alas, here he was telling me his not so proud moments and laughing with me. If he was doing it to make me feel better about my confession, it was working. With our game coming to an end, we changed our clothes and readied ourselves for bed. Loki let me borrow a shirt and shorts and I couldn't help but hug the fabrics against my body while I inhaled his scent mixed in with detergent. As I crawled into his bed, Loki lifted his arm and let me slide under. My eyes kept wandering over his shirtless torso. He was muscled but it was much more subtle than his brother who was bulkier in size. You could see the definition of his pecs and abs and that damn trail of hair going into his shorts made me want to run my tongue over it. 

I tilted my head up for a moment to look at Loki only to find him looking down at me, his expression relaxed and his lips twitching into a small grin. 

"What?" 

I just wanted to kiss him then. So I did. One hand pulled his face to mine as my lips met his in a soft kiss. It was only supposed to last a moment. Yet the kiss got deeper, Loki pulled me flush against him as his hand wandered under my shirt to stroke my back. My tongue ventured out to tease his bottom lip and Loki's snaked out to taste my own. That feeling alone was making my skin warm and my insides jump around. Something took over me then as I pushed myself up to straddle Loki, my fingers carding through his locks with ease. 

"Wait," Loki broke our kiss and looked at me with a mixture of seriousness and lust. "Before we get too into things, I need to know that you're okay. I only want to go as far as you do. If we start to go too far, tell me to stop and I will. Okay?"  

"I will. And I am okay with this. I want to...I want you." It came out so easily. It was honest.

Loki sighed as he stared at me a moment longer before continuing our kiss. While my hands roamed over his shoulders and chest, his squeezed at my hips. I thought I would go nuts from just kissing him but when he began nipping and sucking on my neck, I nearly lost my breath. I wanted more of him and I wanted it all like my last meal. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it over my shoulder and Loki wasted no time diving for my boobs. At first he only kissed and massaged them through my bra and then, like magic, it was gone and his tongue was lavishing my hardened nipples. I hadn't noticed that as I was getting more and more turned on that I was grinding against his lap like a dog in heat. I could feel Loki chuckle against my skin. 

"Someone is getting excited, isn't she?" Loki gripped my ass to hold me in place. "Would you like me to get those pesky shorts out of the way?" 

I could feel the growing bulge underneath me and that alone made me say yes to his question without hesitation. I was rolled onto my back and I watched Loki pull his shorts off my body with a slow grace as his eyes scanned me like a hungry beast. His teeth caught his lips as his gaze landed on the cotton panties standing in the way of the warmth between my legs. 

"Do you want to take those off too?" I asked shyly. 

"Please." Loki husked in answer. I nodded my head and he took his cue to remove my dampened underwear. The sound he made could've made me come right then. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes." 

I opened my legs and allowed Loki to explore me with his fingers. He dragged the tips over my lips first, tracing them with curiosity before he placed the pads against my clit. 

"You're soaking already, sweetheart." 

His index finger circled over my clit twice before it began to dip further down. My hand was clasping his tightly before he could go further. I could see him sober slightly as he looked up at me. 

"I'm sorry. I have a... thing. The thought of having something inside me has always made me nervous. I've never fingered myself. I've never even put a tampon in. It just scares me."

I felt ridiculous saying it aloud. I read that other girls had the same fear but I still felt like a total chicken shit. Loki leaned over me and gave me a peck on the tip of my nose. 

"It's okay, darling. I don't have to do it if you don't want me to." 

"Well... what about when you actually want to... y'know." I looked down at the visible lump in Loki's boxers. 

"Ash, I told you if you weren't comfortable with something to just say so, right?" 

I nodded, suddenly feeling like the vulnerable, silly virgin I didn't want to feel like in the first place. Although, I had to be grateful that Loki was being understanding and wasn't pressuring me. 

"Right." I took a breath and let his hand go. 

"Relax for me. Is it okay if I rub your clit?" 

I nodded my head and leaned back as his fingers began to tease my sensitive nub in circles again, pushing down every now and again to add the perfect amount of pressure that would make me involuntarily jump. I felt myself growing more and more aroused as Loki kept rubbing and I pulled him by his hair to take his lips in a feverish kiss. He was driving me crazy. I wanted more of him but the one part of him that I was convinced would give me the greatest pleasure I was afraid to feel inside me for the first time. It hit me then that he could please me in other ways. 

"Will you use your mouth?" I asked quietly. 

"Where? Be specific, sweetheart." 

"On my pussy. Eat me out please." 

Loki gave me an almost sinister smirk as he took his fingers away from me and slowly licked them clean. "If this is any indication of how good you taste, then I can't wait to indulge in this sweet little snack." 

I watched him slither down my body until he was eye level with my heat. His large hands pulled my thighs apart to further expose my sex to his view. I braced myself as his head moved slowly towards my center and finally the warmth of his tongue made contact with my clit. He only allowed me a few seconds of slow and easy before he began to let his hunger take over, furiously licking and tasting me. I never imagined a tongue would feel so right on my most intimate body part but here I was losing myself, my brain going into overdrive. The better it felt, the more I squirmed. And the more I squirmed, the more Loki forced my thighs against the bed. He flashed me a look that said _'I dare you to move again'_ and that spurred me on even more. 

"That feels amazing. Don't stop," I chanted. 

Loki's tongue flicked over my clit faster, making the sensations build higher. My eyes rolled back as I gripped a handful of his hair like it would save my life. That made him growl deep in his throat. 

"Do you want to come for me, baby?" 

"Yes!" I pleaded. 

Before I knew it, Loki worked my throbbing bud until an all too familiar yet foreign feeling slammed into me and my mouth fell open, a wordless and noiseless orgasm claiming me. I could swear I zoned out but I still heard Loki moan and chuckle as I convulsed on the last waves of ecstasy. 

"You taste just as good as I thought you would," he said appreciatively. His lips were coated with my arousal. "Want to taste?" 

I hadn't expected him to be so open like this. The way he was acting was almost dominant in nature. Even when he asked for permission to touch me, there seemed to be an unspoken command in his voice. It was a turn on and I couldn't help but bend to his words. 

"Yes." Loki kissed me and I trailed the tip of my tongue over his lips. "That is good." 

He smiled and kissed me again before pulling me on top of him, his strong arms wrapping around me. As nice as it felt, I thought our little exploration would continue on a little longer. I lifted my head to speak but changed my mind and settled back into his chest. 

"What is it?" 

I looked up at him. "What?" 

"You look like you want to say something." 

I went to deny it but I already knew that with him, he wouldn't let it go. "Well, I thought since you...uh...let me...come," I said just short of a whisper, "that you would like the same in return." 

Loki smoothed my hair. "You're so cute. Ashley, I don't expect to receive pleasure after giving it. That was about you. Tonight is about you. I can wait my turn. Plus, I never said I was done with you." 

I shivered at his words. And he was right. I was worked through too many orgasms to count from his mouth, a vibrator and eventually his fingers (which he showed me I had no reason to have anxiety over in the first place). I was sure I had completely ruined his sheets.  I was finally ready for more of him. That's how we finally ended up with nothing between us, our skin moist with sweat, our breath mingling together. I never expected his size but even so, I felt more than ready to take him. His leaking head teased my folds. He seemed like he was nervous all of a sudden. 

"Are you okay?" I asked holding his face in my hands. 

"I'm fine. Just savoring the moment. You're giving me a privilege I don't feel worthy of and I want to make sure it's everything you want." 

"I just want you, Loki." 

He searched my eyes, for what I don't know. After a moment, he finally began to push between my lips. The pain came almost immediately even though he took his time. I underestimated the size of his cock. It was thick and wide, the length average but that didn't stop it from feeling like it was too much to handle. I grunted and hid my face in the crook of his neck. 

"It's okay, baby." He stopped to allow me to adjust but that's not what I wanted. 

"Keep going." 

"Ash..." 

"Keep going," I said through gritted teeth. 

With all the preparing we did beforehand, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought but it was still sharp and I thought he was actually tearing something inside me. Even so, he pushed further. My teeth latched onto his shoulder. I took a deep, steadying breath as he pushed the last inch of his cock fully into me and froze until I got used to his size. After a while, Loki started to move. 

"Now you're mine," he whispered. "You're all mine." 

Little by little the pain subsided and gave way to a feeling I could barely describe. I felt full, stretched to my limit and still I wanted more. I could feel the ridges of Loki's cock touching spots undiscovered until now. I was so lost in the movement of his hips and the feel of him being buried in my slickness that I was caught off guard when Loki growled something unintelligible and stopped moving, his body trembling with shock waves. It was then that I caught on to what happened.  

"Fuck," he muttered and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry."  

I couldn't help but chuckle. I didn't want to make him feel bad but it was sweet seeing him so flustered. 

"It's okay. It happens." 

"But it was supposed to happen to you first.This was supposed to be about you." 

I cradled his face in my hands. "This doesn't take away from you being my first. Tonight is still special, _this_ is still special. You coming before you were ready isn't going to ruin that. Plus, it's actually kind of flattering that you couldn't contain yourself for me." 

Loki hung his head but his cheeks were full from an impish smile. "I thought I would be okay but... sweetheart, you are _really_ fucking tight." 

"That's supposed to be good, right?" 

"Very."  

 

After a while, Loki finally recovered from his momentary embarrassment and we were back at it again. The second time he entered me was just as intense as the first and it felt like he was really claiming me then, filling me to the point of sweet pain. I begged for more and he delivered. My rising orgasm was making me squirm against Loki's body until I almost begged him to stop for fear of how explosive it would feel coming around him. But I bit my lip and gave in, clutching his back and moaning incoherently into his ear. 

We laid together wrapped  in each others arms, Loki lazily stroking my skin with his fingers. 

"So...Daddy, huh?" 

I scrunched my eyebrows as I looked up at him. "What?" 

"When you came you called me Daddy. Is that one of your kinks?" 

I felt my mouth fall open as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Oh sweet God, I didn't actually say that did I?" 

Loki sat up next to me. "You did. Took me by surprise." 

I let my face fall into my hands and a muffled groan came out of my mouth. "Can I just ask you to pretend that never happened?" 

"And why would I want to do that?" 

"Because it's embarrassing! I've only ever said that if I was masturbating. I can't fathom saying it out loud to someone during sex." 

"But you did. It sounded so natural too. Never thought of you as having a Daddy kink." 

"I would use that term loosely. I've done enough research in the realm of Daddy kink and DD/lg to know that I like the name calling aspect of it as well as the protecting and nurturing stuff but as far as age play and shit goes, that's a no from me." 

"So you're interested in BDSM dynamics then." 

"Yeah. It's all very interesting to me. Not to mention reading about it does conjure up some pretty wild fantasies. Who wouldn't want to try it?" 

Loki regarded me for a moment with a quirk in his brow. "And I thought I learned everything about you. It's always the quiet ones." 

"Have I given you ideas now?" 

"I guess you'll have to wait and find out." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
